


Amber Rings and Secrets

by genderfluid_pigeon



Series: Nutmas 2017 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Assorted minor characters - Freeform, ID porn, M/M, Major Character Injury, Secret Identities, Weddings, without the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_pigeon/pseuds/genderfluid_pigeon
Summary: “Alfred, send an invitation to Tony Stark for our next gala. I want to see if Iron Man shows,” Bruce said, writing up a missive for Wayne Enterprises. He was the CEO and he did run it quite well, even if he hated the board.Alfred didn’t blink. He nodded and said, “Of course, sire. Looking into a rival at long last?” He had a small teasing smile on his face.Bruce huffed a small laugh and said, “You know me, just so jealous.”





	1. The First

1

Bruce Wayne was many things and chief among them was he was a planner. He was meticulous with how he set out every detail and worked on several plans so he always had backups. Training to become Batman had taught him many things and that was that the direct route very rarely worked. The shadows saw most of what was cast by the light. It was a good bit of advice. He kept his friends close, his enemies closer, and his family the closest.

Bruce Wayne was not stupid but he had to pretend to be for the public. So, when had returned after his training journey to become the hero Gotham needed he knew he would need to play the part of the idiot playboy. Thankfully acting came naturally to him. The first few years bothered him but soon his fake smile became just like his real one. (Alfred could tell the difference though, he always could. When asked he would say something about the eyes being too bright or too dark, never perfect if you knew him.) Drinking fake wines or pretend drinking them and acting drunk became a game to him. He knew just how many drinks it took to get him “tipsy” and how many it took to get him “drunk.” Life was a game a of chess and he came prepared by at least ten moves. (One day a knight would sacrifice themselves and he would throw away the board, just this once.)

He became the playboy business tycoon just like a certain Tony Stark. It was sad that the playboy business billionaire was a stereotype but it was one he fit quite well. They rarely interacted but the new change away from weapons developing had him curious. Going into clean energy was a whole new direction for Stark Industries. This was not to mention the whole mysterious bodyguard Iron Man. This deserved an investigation.

“Alfred, send an invitation to Tony Stark for our next gala. I want to see if Iron Man shows,” Bruce said, writing up a missive for Wayne Enterprises. He  _ was _ the CEO and he did run it quite well, even if he hated the board.

Alfred didn’t blink. He nodded and said, “Of course, sire. Looking into a rival at long last?” He had a small teasing smile on his face.

Bruce huffed a small laugh and said, “You know me, just so jealous.”

* * *

 

The night of the gala arrived and Bruce Wayne started the night schmoozing some patrons who had the gall to arrive early. Honestly, he thought, people should just arrive on time and leave it at that. Alas, arriving early to a gala host by  _ The _ Bruce Wayne was something that happened way too often. They all wanted more time with him and while he could stand some of them most of them were abhorrent. Knowing Stark though, he would be arriving fashionably late. This was 24-32 minutes for a Bruce Wayne gala. He would know; he’d arrived late to enough of his own galas.

Considering he had at least eight minutes before Stark would arrive he excused himself to “go to the bathroom.” Slipping into a private bathroom he adjusted his tie and cuffs. Tonight was not going to be a good night. He had been up until six rounding up most of a gang then had to be up at eight and ten hours later he still hadn’t had a break or anything. He needed to be at the top of his game tonight and it was looking rough. Smoothing down his hair with a practice that came from too many galas he stepped out and grabbed a new drink, his old one having been handed off to some waiter or another.

Ten minutes later, twenty-six minutes late to the gala, Tony Stark arrived in a loud fashion. He walked in without a care in the world and shade on that kept his eyes from being seen thought he soon took them off to hit on one of the many models Bruce had invited for just that reason.

Bruce watched as Iron Man walked in behind Stark and moved with an albeit stiff grace but it looked and acted human, if silent. The bodyguard had arrived and he would be silent the whole night, Bruce had done some hacking with videos to see if Iron Man ever talked. He never did. It struck him as an odd thought that the so-called bodyguard of Tony Stark would be a hero on the side. Did Stark make the suit and rent it out on weekends and weekdays? What was the deal there?

Unfortunately, many of Bruce’s questions remained unanswered as despite his best efforts Stark’s firewalls were the best and to it the hacking undetected he needed time and more than he had currently. He  _ would _ make a point of doing it eventually though.

The night wore on and Bruce always managed to be in earshot of Stark. It required some very slight stepping on the toes on some of his more  _ favorite _ guests but he managed it. The conversations Stark had were long and boring. Really the only thing he gained was some insight on the progress for the new clean energy division, this would be replacing the weapons division. Bruce still kept an eye on how much Stark consumed. He felt bad for the poor man’s liver. With the amount he downed it was a wonder he could even get drunk anymore.

Finally he managed to be naturally included in a talk with Stark and two fellow entrepreneurs. They had an idea for a new type of solar energy collection. They were trying to get the microfiber weave just right. Bruce gave them his support right before Stark did. Both billionaires laughed at this. 

“Great minds think alike, eh Mr. Stark?” Bruce joked, taking a drink of his carbonated water disguised as champagne.

Stark laughed and held out a hand, “I don’t believe we’ve met but I already love you. Mr. Wayne,you throw some of the best parties I’ve ever seen.”

Bruce took the offered hand and shook it three times. If Stark knew anything about Bruce Wayne he would realize a few things at this point. Bruce only shook hands three times if he was confident that they were going to be good friends or allies. He knew he could trust Stark with some stuff, not nearly as much as Stark might want but enough to keep the man thirsty and coming back to him again and again. He would need to keep a  _ close _ eye Tony Stark. Keeping enemies close indeed.

“I will take that a compliment, Mr. Stark. No, we haven’t met yet. Pleased to make your acquaintance,” Bruce smiled a fake smile. He could smell the alcohol on Tony’s breath but that seemed to do nothing on the man’s intellect. He was sort of impressed.

“Yea nice to meet you too. Got any more to drink?” Stark said before wandering off in search of a drink, again.

Bruce rolled his eyes internally. He stood with the scientists a little longer to see if Stark would return. He did only to spill his drink all over his shirt as he stumbled. Ironman walked up at this point and presumably whispered some things Bruce couldn’t quite grasp Stark. Stark replied in an undertone and Bruce understood the gist of the regret on Stark’s face. Ironman stepped back and nodded.

“I’m sorry but my bodyguard thinks it would be best for me to leave before the rush, something about saving my life. I’m sure you all understand. Bye for now,  _ Brucie-bear _ !” Tony gave a lascivious wink and peck Bruce on the cheek. The man being kissed in question barely stopped himself from flinching or reacting in response.

He gave a lazy smirk, one that  _ many _ reporters had said was his “get in bed with me smirk,” before saying, “Awwww, but Mr. Stark we were having so much fun.” He gave an overdramatic sigh and pouted just enough, “I guess I have to wait until we meet next to talk to you. See you then.”


	2. The Second

2

Wayne Enterprises and Stark Industries set up a small partnership after that party. Small was completely true. Twenty scientists, ten from each company, who would work on a new fabric for bulletproof vests. While Stark Industries did not contract weapons anymore it built protective gear much like Wayne Enterprises. (Bruce used some of their better gears on his own suit.)

The next month there was a meeting between the teams and Bruce caught wind of Tony going to the meeting. Naturally, seeing as he was never one to pass up the opportunity to schmooze a potential ally, he decided to go the meeting too. 

His assistant penned him in and he could have never been more grateful for Sarah? Or maybe it was Becky? Too many had quit after learning he wasn’t a playboy boss at work. He stopped caring a while ago. Maybe this one would stick around though judging by the way she was dressed the monthly inspection would fail her soon and send her packing.

On the way to the meeting, he was scrolling through the media feed on his phone about Tony Stark. He needed to keep up to date on those with secrets and Stark had a lot of them. Even S.H.I.E.L.D. had no clue what had happened in his kidnapping. Bruce would know, he’d hacked their database easily several times and the info hunt on Tony Stark would probably not be the last time. He should send them flowers as a sorry gift.

Alfred was driving him, per usual, when Bruce saw  _ it _ . Tony Stark looking absolutely dead and most importantly, without coffee. This was unusual for many reasons and the first of which was Stark was heavily addicted to caffeine, especially before meetings. So him not having any was ticking several suspicion boxes for Bruce.

“Alfred before we arrive let’s get some coffee,” Bruce said.

Alfred shot him a glance in the mirror, “I’m assuming you have a plan Master Bruce.”

“Yes, Stark is without coffee and I’m going to give it to him. Making friends as you always tell me to do,” Bruce joked, giving a true small smile.

“Making friends to find out their secrets I believe you mean,” Alfred scolded lightly.

“To be fair, Kent and I have a great friendship founded on the exact same thing,” Bruce defended himself.

“I suppose,” Alfred relented. He still looked vaguely scolding and Bruce shifted uncomfortably. If there was anyone who could make him feel guilty it was Alfred.

* * *

 

They arrived at the building and Bruce stepped out of the car with two black coffees in hand. He had wanted a coffee too. Stark shouldn’t be alone in his endeavors after all. He was no one to judge. If anything he  _ enjoyed _ the coffee every morning. He wasn’t addicted in the normal sense but it did help him after long nights, especially today. Dick had been sick last night but had insisted he go to the meeting. Jason would watch him; it would be fine. He trusted the two.

The reporters and paparazzi swarmed per usual and some rather large men in suits held them back. Shifting to holding the little cardboard drink holder with one hand he put on a beaming smile and waved to the assembled crowd. Cameras flashed and questions were asked. With a small bounce in his step, as for once, he wouldn’t be answering any questions, he walked up to the door and gave a smile of thanks to the woman holding the door open for him.

Stepping inside the lobby one Virginia “Pepper” Potts walked up to him. With a practiced eye, she sized him up before saying, “This way Mr. Wayne,” and heading off to the right hallway. “You’re a bit early so I’m afraid the only person here yet is Tony,” she seemed to apologize.

Bruce allowed himself to smile saccharinely at her for a second and said, “It’s not a problem, Ms. Potts. I’m  _ sure  _ we can entertain ourselves.” The second sentence came out as more of a purr than a calm statement like the one before it.

Ms. Potts shot him an unique look before nodding. The walk to the meeting room was short so unfortunately, Bruce didn’t get the chance to ask any of the questions on the tip of his tongue like he had wanted to. The meeting room had Ironman standing guard outside it and Bruce was once again stupefied by the man in the suit. He might even call the bodyguard a robot sometimes with how it moved but there was definitely someone in it sometimes. 

Nodding to Ironman and giving a “Good morning!” in turn to the bodyguard he walked in the meeting room. Stark was on his tablet but looking half dead. Bruce knew that look. It was the look of a caffeine addict without their caffeine. Moving to sit beside Stark at the head of the table Bruce got a grunt of greeting. Sitting down the little cardboard holder between them Bruce moved one cup out of the holder and right beside Stark’s hand.

“Do you want it? It’s black and the coffee place gave me an extra-something about serving  _ the _ Bruce Wayne. I won’t mind if you take it y’know. Alfred’s always telling me to share,” Bruce joked lightly.

Stark’s eyes locked onto the coffee cup with laser precision. In one swift motion, he picked it up and to a deep draught. Sitting the cup back down he let out a sigh of bliss.

“Brucie-bear, I love you  _ so much _ right now. Pepper took away my coffee after she saw me triple distilling it a day ago,” Stark babbled.

Bruce smiled, “Not a problem, Mr. Stark.” He paused for a second, “Triple distilling, eh? I prefer mine with Monster in them. Alfred took my Monster rights away though.”

This was all true. He did used to drink Monster in his coffee but the second Dick caught him doing that he was ratted out to Alfred and received one  _ hell _ of a lecture in response to it. Now he was allowed coffee  _ or _ energy drinks in the manor at one time. Normally he chose coffee but every now and then energy drinks made an appearance, much to Alfred’s dismay.

Stark barked out a laugh and took another drink before saying, “You can call me Tony you know, I don’t bite unless you want me to.” Bruce found himself on the receiving end of a sleepy smirk and he winked back.

“Oh I might like that one day,  _ Tony _ , but for now let’s just do small talk. I don’t want to imagine the scandal if that went a little further and Ms. Potts found us in a, compromising position, shall we say,” Bruce joked. His tone was full of mirth and one would be easily able to tell he was joking.

St-Tony laughed and shot back, “Wouldn’t be the worst thing she’s caught me doing.”

Bruce snorted lightly as he took a drink of his own coffee. Tony turned back to his tablet with his pen and began to draw some figures. Bruce sat his cup down and lightly drummed an old melody on the table as he waited. Tony was looking marginally better but still kind of bad.

“Never pictured Stark Industries would stop selling weapons,” Bruce bluntly mused. This is one reason he was so happy for his stupid playboy persona.  _ Bruce Wayne _ had no tact and was a bumbling idiot who stepped on toes by accident.

“Yeah well, I never pictured I would be kidnapped for three months either. Perspectives change,” Stark said with no real vitriol in his voice.

This was where Bruce’s off-the-cuff plan came into play. He was gambling with what he was about to say and while the odds were good he might just start a huge fight with his next words. He chewed them over slightly in his mind for a second or two while Tony continued to drink and work on his tablet. Bruce Wayne wasn’t used to being annoyed so here was his big card of the day.

“Your dad would be rolling in the grave to know what you did to his company,” Bruce shot. Tony’s eyes widened before they narrowed at Bruce who was timing his second statement  _ very _ well, “I’m sure your mom would be proud though. Less death and all.”

Tony’s eyes softened and Bruce could see he had just made the man’s good graces. He decided to push his luck some and leaned over to see what was on the tablet. It looked like a new style of bulletproof vest.

“Looks interesting, I know it’s a vest but what’s so special about  _ this _ vest?” Bruce asked, pushing wonder and amazement in his tone.

Tony looked at him before launching on a long-winded explanation about how he knew that bulletproof vests were good but terrible for shrapnel. That was what the vest was for. This intrigued Bruce and he was able to follow along and dropped some of his stupid facade to ask questions and learn more. He could use one of this for breaches and explosion wielding rogues.

By the time the meeting started, a half hour later they had covered more products, including various side projects both had made for fun. When the first scientist walked into the room Bruce and Tony were laughing in earnest at some inane engineering joke.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Bruce made it a point to visit Tony as often as he could, especially after two years of friendship. What could he say? The man was entertaining, funny, and brilliant. Sure, he had a drinking problem but every time it was just Bruce and him he never drank.  Though, Bruce  _ could _ put it down to coincidence he knew one time Tony had overheard him say he detested the smell of alcohol. 

Ever since then, except at public functions, Tony didn’t drink around Bruce. Bruce noticed and filed away in his brain to ask at the right time because even when Tony did drink he didn’t drink as much as he used to. Yet, there was something wrong.

Tony’s behavior had become near saint-like recently. He was on a slope, that much Bruce knew, but down or up? The way he was acting yet donating more and more to the Maria Stark Foundation clued Bruce in first. He was trying to set an example for everyone else. Something bad had happened or was happening to Tony and Bruce hated to admit it but he was worried for his friend(?).

Bruce found out several things at once on accident. He didn’t mean to, honestly. He just so happened to be in Malibu and decided to pay and express visit to Tony. They were quite close friends at this point and he liked to think Tony would do the same thing to him had the other man been in Gotham, if only to annoy Alfred or repay the favor.

He pulled up through the gate and into the main garage. Getting out of the car he heard a low moan coming from the other end of the garage. Running over it, due to it sounding like Tony, he found an almost gone Tony. He looked around before crouching and picking Tony up by his armpits first, then shifting him so it was under the knees and back, and carried him to his work table which was suspiciously clean.

“JARVIS, what do I do?” Bruce asked the AI.

Tony stirred at the noise and with a shaking hand pointed to his desk and the cigar box on it. Bruce got the hint and walked over to it and opened it to find a set of what looked to be metal cores on a device.

JARVIS finally spoke up, “Please remove Sir’s shirt.”

While Bruce was no prude he also understood that  _ Brucie-bear _ Wayne should have objections to this so he opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by a mumble of, “I got it, Bruce,” from Tony. 

Tony forced himself to sit up with a groan and Bruce immediately sat the cigar box down to support Tony while he took his shirt off. Beneath it was another, thicker, one which took Tony a few more seconds to strip. Looking at Tony’s chest to see the arc reactor  _ in _ it confirmed several suspicions Bruce had had about Tony for a while.

“Please grip the arc reactor and remove it. Sir, has configured it to respond to your fingerprints upon it. Merely twist it up and out,” JARVIS instructed.

Bruce gently grabbed the reactor and twisted it out. It came out with a faint popping noise. Bruce was mildly fascinated. Tony laid back down as the core cartridge extended out. It was smoking and smelled terrible.

“Now remove the cartridge, Mr. Wayne, and I would hurry. The only reason Sir stays alive is that reactor,” JARVIS said with what sounded like an edge of panic in his voice.

Quickly changing (and pocketing the discarded core) Bruce replaced the core and looked at the  _ massive _ hole in Tony’s chest. For the first time in a long time, he felt terrible for starting a friendship based on the fact that he just wanted information on Tony. 

Twisting the reactor back in and patting it into place he watched as the light flickered on and stayed on. Tony seemed to sigh happily as he lay there. It was then Bruce took a proper look at Tony’s chest. Scars ringed the reactor and spread out from it outward some. Harsh metallic lines, from some kind of metal poisoning, spread out from the core in harsh contrast from Tony’s pale complexion.

Bruce folded his arms across his chest but was willing to let Tony break the silence while he himself digested several things. The first thing was that his contingency plan for Ironman would kill Tony and that Tony  _ was _ Ironman, at the least, for some of the time. He swallowed thickly as he immediately felt the urge to throw away his localized EMP emitters. 

Shaking his head he realized how friendly he had become with Tony. Those were the same urges he got when dealing with Kryptonite and that showed how far down the rabbit hole he had gone. He hoped if he ever  _ did _ need to take Ironman out of commission that Tony wouldn’t hold it against him.

Tony cough as he awoke properly. His eye immediately found Bruce’s eyes and darted away. Bruce internally sighed at Tony’s guilt complex. He reached out a hand and rested it on Tony’s shoulder and asked, “Are you okay? I came in and JARVIS talked me through changing this core thing in your reactor.”

Tony’s eyes widened at that and he sat himself up. Bruce braced his back with one arm around his shoulders. Looking down Tony tapped his reactor a few times. He looked to Bruce and looked down at his lap.

“I’m sorry for not telling you,” Tony whispered, “The whole, Ironman thing, that is.”

Bruce felt distinctly uncomfortable and instantly thought of his own secret’s, along with Dick’s, formerly Jason’s and Tim’s now. Thinking about Jason still made his heart clench in regret. Poor Jason. He knew  _ that _ would be an elephant in the room for him for awhile. 

On the outside he brushed him off, saying, “It’s fine. Secret identities should be a secret, right?”

Tony let out a breathless laugh and nodded, “I s’pose. Now come on I have a feeling you didn’t come here to save my life.”

Bruce laughed and waved him off, “Saving your life so you owe me later, you mean. You know me, always counting favors.”

Tony slowly got up off the table and stood with a chuckle. He wobbled on his feet for a few seconds before he walked out of the garage towards the rest of the house.

“Come on, drinks on me. Don’t worry it’s just Coke and Sprite,” he joked over his shoulder.

Bruce smiled and followed Tony up to the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar. When Tony got his drink he indicated he wanted to toast.

“To no secret identities,” he said.

“To no secret identities,” Bruce answered, just a bit reluctantly.

After a few sips, they moved to the couch in the living room and put on some inane show about dancing on. They laughed and leaned on each other, as friends do. Tony seemed tired so Bruce didn’t make a comment when he fell asleep on his shoulder. Almost dying could really take it out of someone he supposed. As the day continued to wear on Tony slept on his shoulder and Bruce reflected on his day.

Now he had Tony’s secrets he could do one of two things; distance himself from Tony but still remain “friends”  _ or _ he could continue as he was right now and eventually tell Tony of his own nightly activities. Tony had long ago seen the Bruce Wayne he hung out with was  _ very _ different from Brucie-bear Wayne, the darling of the public eye, and didn’t judge him there. Maybe he had finally found another person like Kent and Diana who he could trust. He hoped he had.

* * *

 

When Tony woke up it was 4 am and Bruce had fallen asleep as well. Before he had fallen asleep he had shifted them so Tony was lying on top of him while he stretched the length of the couch.  He woke up and stretched, punching Bruce right in the nose. With a groan, Bruce opened his eyes. (His hand had twitched at his side to retaliate but something instinctive had told him to pull his punch.)

Tony quickly scrambled off Bruce so they could both sit in the near-dark, JARVIS having dimmed the lights earlier, side by side. They both looked at each other. Tony notice some blood running down Bruce’s face from his nose and cupped his cheek, swiping it away with his thumb.

Bruce took in a harsh breath and locked eyes with Tony. This was too familiar and too close. He wanted to run and hide away. He was getting too close but they were just friends. That’s all they could be.

“You know, I think I love you for not freaking out over me being Ironman,” Tony said, moving his hand away from Bruce’s face as if sensing the other’s discomfort.

Bruce laughed and said, “Are you kidding? You’re  _ Ironman _ , of course, I’m freaking out, but on the inside. Have you ever seen me honestly freak out over something on the outside?”

Tony laughed with Bruce and shook his head, “I suppose not.”

 


	4. The Fourth

A few months later, in September, Bruce broke down. He was tired and overworked. His body gave him no option in the matter it merely collapsed on him in the middle of a gala. When he woke up he was strapped, quite literally, to a bed with a sleeping Tony Stark’s head on his lap.

When the doctor walked in and explained the situation, his body was experiencing too much activity and too little sleep, Tony turned on him with a “Are you going to explain?” look. Bruce had once again two options, go with the stuff he told the press or tell the truth. Sighing he opened his mouth to tell the truth but was cut off from a wave from Tony.

“You know what? Don’t explain. I don’t want to hear it. You, sir, are going to take a break from life with me in the Canaries. We’re going to relax. Call it a date and if you’re good I’ll even give you a show in the bedroom,” Tony flirted.

Bruce blanched but nodded. He knew Tony had already made his mind up considering according to the doctor Bruce had been out of it for two days. He didn’t blame Tony either. It was completely justified to force him on a vacation. Though, calling it a long date had him worried.

* * *

 

When Bruce got on the plane he saw Tony was already behind the curtain separating the cabin from the flight staff. Behind it he had his shirt off and his thicker bulletproof shirt off as well. He was lying across one of the couches. The lines around his chest were gone which intrigued Bruce and the design of his reactor was different.

He knew it was from Tony creating a new element and getting rid of his palladium poisoning but he could still see some faint scars on his chest. Walking over to the couch Bruce waited for Tony to life his legs, which he did, so he could sit down. 

Alfred deposited his bag and wished him a good trip before leaving after giving Tony a wary glance. Bruce pulled out his book, Les Miserables, and began to read it from the beginning again.

Two pages in and Tony asked, “Read to me?”

Bruce sighed and when he looked at Tony and Tony had a huge pair of puppy dogs eyes aimed at him. Sighing again he began to read about M. Myriel. Tony got up and flipped himself so his head was on Bruce’s lap. Without any thought Bruce began to gently card his fingers through Tony’s hair, resting the book on Tony’s chest to read aloud from it.

A few more pages in and the plane took off. Tony closed the book and sat it on the floor at Bruce’s feet. Bruce paused in his reading, no longer able to continue and stared at the bare chest beneath where his book used to be.

Looking to Tony Bruce’s hands was grabbed and his eyes snapped to it. Tony led his hand gently to the edge of the reactor where it was released. Having half an idea of what to do Bruce began to gently trace the reactor. Tony’s breath turned into shuddering ones but the intense glare he got for removing his hand encouraged him.

Gentle battle-worn hands traced the scars from the poisoning and initial accident alone. Finally, he spread his palm across the reactor and rested it there, finger spread across Tony’s chest. He very faintly felt the hum in it and his heartbeat. Tony closed his eyes in bliss, relaxing into the hand that had carded through his hair.

At some point, Tony sat up and returned the book but stayed leaning on Bruce as Bruce read aloud. After the fifth yawn in as many minutes, Tony took the book and began to read for him. Bruce leaned against Tony and before he knew it he was asleep against him. 

His dreams twisted and turned, like they often did, but right before he would jerk away his dreams calmed down and he relaxed, instinctively snuggling his source of comfort. When he awoke it was to Tony gently rubbing his back and humming a Metallica song.

Stretching he asked, “Have we landed?”

Tony nodded as he stood and slipped on his thick bulletproof shirt. Looking at the button up he had been wearing over it he threw that on as a jacket. Bruce followed him down and out of the plane.

When they got to the house they would Bruce was wholly unsurprised to learn it was on the beach, a private fenced off beach, and they would be spending most of their time there. Once the driver left Tony stripped down to no shirt again.

“Sorry, but I can’t stand to keep that thing on more than I have to around you, y’know,” Tony explained.

No, Bruce didn’t really know, but he nodded.

* * *

 

The next day Tony declared it a beach day and was wholly disappointed when Bruce showed up in a black swim shirt and trunks. Nevertheless, the two of them had fun swimming about in the waves, even if they only went waist deep and mostly laid on the beach absorbing the rays of the sun.

When they walked inside Bruce peeled his half dry shirt off of himself and Tony gasped and dropped his glass. It landed with a plastic thump and the contents spilled everywhere. Turning around with a flinch Bruce found Tony openly gaping at him. 

It was no wonder why to Bruce. He had whip scars lining his back and tiger bite on his right side. A gunshot wound on his left shoulder and many small scars from nicks of knives littered his chest and back. That was the life of Batman.

Tony walked up to him and with deft hands traced the one that ringed his neck. It was far enough down that with most shirts one wouldn’t see it but it was an unmistakable brand for those who saw it. His fingers were soft against the gnarled angry red scar.

“What happened to you, Bruce?” he breathed, “I mean, who did this to you? I’ll  _ kill  _ them.”

The promised threat was confirmed to be true by the dark eyes that were staring at his scar. Bruce was stunned into silence before he stuttered out, “No one  _ did  _ it to me. I was in a boat accident and hot chains fell on me, that’s all.”

Ton frowned but sighed and traced the scar reverently. With a surging movement, Tony cupped Bruce’s cheeks and drew him in close.

“You drive me  _ crazy _ , Wayne. First the fancy facade and now the scars but you know that don’t you?” Tony purred, “So, just what would you do if I kissed you right now?”

Bruce was surprised. In the flip of the switch, Tony had gone from a friend to  _ more _ . He weighed his options quickly. Would he be opposed to Tony kissing him? No, he decided, he wouldn’t be. In fact, he might enjoy it quite a bit. Was he opposed to having this relationship? No, Tony was used to the public eye and would do well as a partner. Would the kids approve? Yes, they would. Tim and Dick had been trying to get him to date Tony for years. Jason was, well. Estranged at this point in time but he could guess he would approve as well.

So, he answered, “I don’t know. Why don’t you find out?”

Tony smirked and kissed him. Bruce’s hands immediately circled Tony’s waist and drew him close. Tony tasted of cheap coffee and his lips were impossibly soft as they moved against Bruce’s. They broke the kiss and stared at one another before Bruce kissed Tony’s cheek in jest.

“My  _ god _ I love you. Date me?” Tony breathed.

Bruce chuckled against Tony’s neck, burying his face in it. He knew Tony would be able to feel it through his own chest as well.

“Ok,  _ love _ ,” Bruce answered.


	5. The Fifth

5

Three years later, and one more kid for Bruce, they were still dating. The press had caught on pretty fast to their whole “dating” thing fast. Bruce knew they would and was honestly very surprised at how long they  _ did _ manage to keep it a secret. Four whole months of a secret relationship was impressive for Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark.

It had come to the light of the public eye amongst massive speculation. Bruce had been open about his sexuality for years and while Tony had had rumors nothing had been confirmed before this point. Bruce was happy to be the only man that Tony kissed in the tabloids. Tony told him it made him look like the cat that got the canary. This, of course, only made him smile wider and kiss Tony harder.

His life had changed so much because of Tony. For one, he found someone who was  _ so _ close to him yet did not know the Batman secret. This was of no overt wish on Bruce’s behalf. Every time he went to tell Tony he got distracted or someone interrupted or Tony looked at him with those huge trusting eyes and he knew Tony would never forgive him, so why tell him anyway? 

This was a highly contested topic among his family who did know. (The family that did know consisted of Alfred, Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Clark, Diana, Ollie, Gordon, Barbara, Cass, and Stephanie. So, basically everyone.) There was actually a _betting_ _pool_ on when he would tell Tony. Most of the bets rested around the wedding date or right before it. Most, except Clark’s. Clark’s rested at a date after the wedding. It was very vague and said, “after the wedding by more than three months.” In any case, the pool was ridiculous.

Tony was actually the cause of many good things in his life though. His and Jason’s relationship, which had always been rocky, was better due to therapy they were both in. Tony had managed to find a confidential enough former superhero who was a psychologist. If anyone could do it Tony could. They both had problems and had admitted them so Tony has shown them the therapist. While initially they had been against it, once Tony revealed it was the therapist he went to for his own problems they had agreed to give it a try and nothing more. A year later they were still going.

Tony, for his part, seemed okay with his role in Bruce’s life. They didn’t sleep together so much as pass out together and bask in each other’s company. Tony would be up until the same ungodly hour as Bruce, who had been patrolling, with his projects and ideas. Normally it was Bruce who picked up the near-catatonic Tony and carried him to bed. (This action had earned him  _ many _ compliments on his muscles.)

They sort-of lived together. Tony stayed most nights in the manor. The night Tony didn’t spend in the manor and Bruce wasn’t in one of Tony’s residences they spent on calls or video chatting for hours. It was a weird arrangement due to Stark Industries having no major headquarters in Gotham so he often had to fly a bit to get to his job. Tony insisted he was fine but Bruce still worried. (What he didn’t know what Tony was building a new Stark Industries building that would serve as the new headquarters just outside the city.)

(As an aside: They had installed JARVIS in the manor after a year-long renovation and no one had been any the wiser about the Batcave.  _ That _ had been a huge relief and simultaneous disappointment.)

They weren’t married yet but Bruce had a sense Tony was going to pop the question soon. It was one of those gut sense he trusted due to his  _ many _ years as a detective. (The World’s Greatest Detective some small part of him mocked.) That and, well to be honest, he had seen the ring box one night on accident while Tony was working on the ring. He didn’t know what the ring looked like but he knew Tony was working on it.

* * *

 

That night, around five am, he dragged himself away from his computer down in the cave and into the workshop. An unusual sight greeted him. Tony was face down and drooling on the lab tables. Sheets of paper were scattered across the tables and under his cheeks. Some were crumpled in balls while others had large crosses through chunks of writing they had on them.

With a too fond smile, he gently gathered all the crumpled papers and threw them in the industrial-sized trash can that they kept for these exact purposes. DUM-E whirred around him and  _ tried _ to help, keyword; tried. He kept dropping his piece of paper until Bruce took pity on him and threw it away for the bot.

Gathering as many pieces of paper and straightening them into piles he cast his eyes across the absolutely massive amount of writing on them. Reading one line that consisted of rambling “I love you” he sighed and looked at Tony. He moved behind and to the right of Tony.

Resting a hand on his shoulder he softly shook Tony. The reaction was as expected. Tony jerked upright and back, too far back. With pinwheeling arms, Tony fell back into….. Bruce’s arms waiting for him. Releasing Tony’s legs Bruce helped him stand while he wiped at the drool and tiredness in his eyes. Picking the stool up Bruce shooed DUM-E and U away as they had come to investigate the loud crash. The bots, after seeing Tony was fine, gave the “goodnight beeps” Bruce was used to and rolled over to their charging stations.

Tony blinked dumbly at him before gasping loudly and tried to cover all the papers with writing on them. Bruce watched this all amusedly.

“Care to explain, dearheart?” Bruce asked.

“Uhhhhhh, no, but now that you’re here I can kind of wing it? I guess? I mean the plan  _ was _ to have this nice speech and everything and flowers and, and,” Tony trailed off, clearly nervous.

Bruce chuckled low in his gut and Tony stopped running his hands through his hair and helplessly stared at him. Walking up to Tony Bruce lightly sat his hands on his shoulders.

“Tony, you do realize all of your speeches that you plan end horribly? Why don’t you wing it to me and I’ll tell you if it’s ready, ok?” Bruce suggested while one of his hands lightly traced Tony’s jawline.

“Yeah, ok,” Tony mumbled before stepping away.

Bruce let his hands drop to his sides while he prepared for Tony’s speech. Normally they bored him to death but something told him this wasn’t an average speech. His evidence was he had  _ never _ seen Tony waste this much paper on some inane speech.

“Well, uh… God, I can’t think of anything really,” Tony stated, confused. He looked helplessly at Bruce who smiled encouragingly.

“Imagine it’s just me and you. That’s all that matters. Not who’s supposed to be there or who might be there. It’s just me, and you,” Bruce prompted.

Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Opening them he began to pace, his hands flying in all sorts of directions in motions he wasn’t quite making. Bruce knew then that Tony was about to make a great speech. That was one thing one learned about Tony, he always moved when focused or excited, even if it was just a bouncing leg.

“Ok so, Bruce, I love you. Like, I  _ love love _ you. For instance, when people ask me where my home is I literally say where you are at that point in time because you  _ are _ my home. I just, I love you so much it  _ hurts _ sometimes,” Tony rambled out before he fumbled in his pockets for a second.

Walking up to Bruce, who was stone-faced because he was trying his best not to actively  _ gape _ , he kneeled and opened a little velvet box. The ring that rested in it had an oxidized silver band with a floral pattern etched into it. A gothic style setting held a piece of deep orange-red amber. It was perfect.

“So, will you, Bruce Wayne do me the honor of marrying me so I can get a tax deduction for your like  _ seven kids _ ?” Tony asked.

Bruce laughed wetly as he felt the first pinpricks of tears form in his eyes. Kneeling down to Tony’s level (and regretting it because his knees did not take kindly to kneeling after patrol) he gently took Tony’s hands and helped him slide the ring on. Both of their hands were shaking so it took a few tries because both of their hands were shaking so bad but in the end they managed it.

Bruce leaned his forehead against Tony’s and knew the tears from his eyes were sliding on to Tony’s cheek and vice versa. He gently kissed Tony and nodded.

“Yeah, I’d like to get you that tax deduction,” Bruce joked and Tony let out a wet laugh and hugged him tight.


	6. Bruce's One Time

It was wedding day and everything was going about as well as expected. It was a small ceremony all things considered. The X-Men, Avengers,  and Fantastic Four were there for Tony along with personal friends like the Keeners, Riri Williams, and the Parkers. On Bruce’s side he had Diana, Clark, and Oliver from the league and assorted, dare he say it, Batfamily members (plus the newly added Selina Kyle).

Tony’s best man was Rhodey, as expected. Bruce’s was Clark which Tony didn’t understand (as he did not know their other identities). The groomsmen for Tony were Steve, Happy, and Pepper (she was groomswoman thank you very much). Likewise, Bruce had Diana, Gordon, and Dick. The flower girl was Riri and the ringbearer (after  _ many _ hours of arguing) was Damian.

The day of the wedding started with a cold bed for Bruce. Rolling over he blindly searched for Tony but came up empty. Cracking an eye open he saw the bathroom light was off and the pillows were all on the bed, nearly impossible if Tony slept with him.

That was when he realized why he felt so tired and it all came rushing back to him. Today was the wedding and they were having it in a small chapel in Gotham, the same one Bruce’s parents had been married in. Tony had insisted on it. In return, Bruce had let Tony (and Pepper) plan the wedding.

This had resulted in, interesting, results. For one, the wedding color scheme idea had been thrown out of the window. Tony had wanted tropical themes while Pepper had wanted white. Tony had won out on the centerpieces and dress while Pepper had won on just about everything else. Bruce, however, had put his foot down at wearing a  _ rainbow _ suit like Tony would be. Instead, he had managed to get a powder blue one to match his eyes.

Sitting up Bruce leaned against his headboard and sighed. Checking the time on the watch Tony had gotten him for their four year anniversary (and he had worn it since then). Planning and getting everything scheduled had taken almost three years. They were in their fifth year and for the anniversary they were getting married. Tony had joked something about fewer holiday gifts now.

Not that this stopped his children. Dick and Babs had somehow come to an agreement with the rest of the kids and sidekicks that showed up (Wally and Roy for example) to give Tony  _ only _ bat-related gifts for holidays and the like. Tony now had two whole bookcases filled with bat memorabilia. Tony, the poor man, didn’t get it beyond a few jokes about Batman’s city but loved them all the same.

A knock on the door alerted him it was time to get up.

“I’ll just get ready then, Alfred, okay?” he called.

“Very well, Master Bruce. I would suggest you do not put on the actual suit until everything else including makeup and hair is done,” Alfred responded before adding, “Your groomsmen are in the living room. Shall I send them up?”

Bruce paused as he slipped off the bed to stand and gather some comfortable clothes to ear while his hair and makeup were done. Nothing more than an undershirt, boxers, and some jogging shorts.

“Uh, yeah, just show them to the sitting room west of here,” he answered before padding to his bathroom. He heard Alfred walk away and stepped into the bathroom, stripping out of his boxers and turning on the shower.

After his shower, he got out and shaved his face some. Pulling on his chosen undershirt and joggers he walked to the sitting room. Diana had a full vanity up while Gordon and Dick were watching the newest Fantastic Four movie and laughing. He would say they were doing a drinking game but they knew better than to get drunk for now.

Sitting down he let Diana do her magic. Despite her abhorrence for most societal customs regarding weddings, Diana had insisted on doing the “bride’s” makeup. How Bruce ended up being the bride was beyond him but he was. Armed with eyeliner and foundation she set to work.

The finished product of makeup was beautiful smoky eyes with winged eyeliner and mascara. His cheeks had a very light blush and his lips had a clear coat on them. He knew this was a not-so-subtle hint from Diana to “kiss the soul out of Tony” as she had put it once. Clear coats couldn’t stain. 

With a sigh, he leaned back and let her slick his damp hair back in a sensible ‘do. Before she slicked it back though she worked her magic and massaged his scalp. He practically turned to putty in her grip. 

Once she was done he stood up and clapped his hands. Gordon and Dick’s heads both snapped to him. Gesturing to himself he raised his eyebrows in question. They both applauded. Gordon checked his watch and let out a hiss of surprise.

“Bruce, if we’re going to make it on time we have to leave,  _ now _ ,” Gordon said.

Bruce’s eyebrows shot up and he checked his own watch to see he was right. Grabbing his fabric bag from Dick he vaulted himself over the couch into the nearest bathroom. Changing fast enough to be rushed but slow enough to look perfect he had his beautiful blue suit on in record time.

Stepping out he heard many more people than was physically there cheer and applaud. Looking around he saw some video cameras pointed at him and he fondly rolled his eyes. Giving a wave to everyone assembled he rushed off camera and towards the door. 

Alfred was waiting in the car for him and the groomsmen (and groomswoman) and they all got in. Alfred wasn’t driving but someone from Stark Industries Tony trusted was because Alfred was all dressed to be the father who walked the bride down the aisle.

* * *

 

They pulled into the church’s parking lot and everyone hopped out and scuttled to a side door where they walked in. Bruce and Alfred continued to another side room while the rest went to stand at the altar.

“Alfred, you have it right?” Bruce asked.

Alfred held up the suitcase he had brought along before he set it aside and set about smoothing some last minute wrinkles that had formed.

“You parents would be so proud. I remember your mom swearing she would attend your wedding no matter what. Your father would be the one crying in the front row,” Alfred said.

Bruce’s face softened and said, “Yeah, dad would have been.”

The two shared a moment where they stared at each other before Happy interrupted and said, “They’re ready for you Mr. Wayne.”

Walking towards the nave Alfred took his arm gently by the elbow and they prepared themselves for the wedding march. Once it started playing they began to slowly walk towards the front of the church. Everyone was looking and Damian looked pissed off to the side of Bruce’s groomsmen and women. Riri, on the other hand, looked positively radiant in her dress.

Everything fell away when he saw Tony. The rainbow suit, oddly enough, worked for him. His hair was all spiked up (just how Bruce loved it) and he had his hands nervously fidgeting in front of him. When Tony and Bruce’s eyes connected they both smiled at each other like shy children.

The walk took no time at all after that and suddenly he was lightly grasping Tony’s hands in his own. The words floated past him for the most part but he caught important ones. Then it was time for vows. Tony pulled out notecards which everyone laughed at.

A crash resounded as the stained glass broke behind the altar and the Joke jumped through with Harley at his side.

“Run!” Tony shouted at all of the civilians as Bruce sprinted for his suit.

The sounds of the battle became muted but he saw all of his family and friends running with him. No doubt they wouldn’t be revealing their identities today. The Avengers, most of them having come suited up went on the attack.

By the time Bruce got changed and back into the fray he was the last one. Harley and Poison Ivy had joined the Joker in the fight. With a determined frown, he threw himself into the fray. 

The battle was going fine until part of the church fell on him right as a metal spike went through his leg. With a shout of pain, he was crushed in one spot. His chest was nearly crushed and he was  _ pretty sure _ that he broke a rib or two.

Breathing became hard in the very small area he was in after a few moments. Shifting his arm he nearly shouted in pain. Right, so that was the right arm that was broken.

Time passed too fast and too slow. The battle went away and then came the shout of “Batman!” until someone with x-ray vision must have seen him. The section of stone was moved off his chest and an Ironman floated into view and down beside him. The rest of the roof still blocked off everyone else.

“They figured I was the best one to be here with you. Supes says you have one shattered arm your legs are out of commission right now so I’m supposed to talk to you and keep you calm,” Tony explained, sitting beside him.

“Yeah, Tony, you kind of do calm me down the most,” He responded.

Tony visibly recoiled and snapped, “How do you know that?”

Bruce rolled his eyes and said, “Pull back my cowl. Your biometrics were added to it years ago so it shouldn’t shock you.”

Tony seemed to look at him dubiously before he peeled back the cowl and rested it behind Bruce’s head. Bruce blinked a few times, his eyes adjusted to the light his cowl normally blocked. Tony’s face shield slid up and he openly gaped at Bruce.

Bruce sighed and prepared himself for the worst. Instead he got Tony breathing, “Oh thank  _ God _ you’re alive.”

Bruce blinked dumbly at Tony before Tony explained, “Everyone topside shed secret identities after Gordon and Selina left with the other clowns. Everyone was there except you and I was worried.”

“God I love you,” Bruce breathed, “You’re upset though aren’t you?”

Tony shook his head and looked every inch the battle weary man he was at home, “No, I’m really not. My identity used to be a secret too you know. I am a little upset you waited this long but I respect that. Your rogue’s gallery puts mine to shame. However this does explain your injuries. Just, from now on be careful, for me. Can you do that?”

“Only if you kiss me,” Bruce prompted.

* * *

 

At another altar in another church they kissed and exchanged Ring Pop rings (which Bruce would be  _ killing _ Dick for later). They danced and they laughed because Bruce had to do his dancing with crutches. They were happy for now and they supposed that was all that mattered.


End file.
